


Last Oreo

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will actually fight you for the last Oreo. To the death if it's double stuffed."</p><p>Fill of a prompt I got on my tumblr (hamiltonandfluff, come say hi!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Oreo

"I _will_ actually fight you for the last Oreo. To the death if it's double stuffed."

 

Usnavi snorts and tries to reach over to take one more Oreo, the only one left, but Sonny stops him.

 

"I'm serious, cuz. It's mine."

 

"I paid for this stuff!"

 

The ungrateful little brat. This is why they can't have nice things. A great afternoon so far, hanging out at the bodega, talking and sharing stories, and eating snacks to pass time because no one has entered these doors for the past three hours now, and then Sonny ruins it by bringing threats into it. As if it matters at all who eats the last Oreo… so long as it's Usnavi.

 

"We are at an impasse," Sonny says solemnly.

 

"We are _not_ ," Usnavi retorts. "I'm the adult here, I get the last Oreo."

 

"Oh, I see how it is, we're bringing rational arguments into this already, are we?"

 

Sonny picks up the almost empty Oreo pack and puts it down a bit further, right in the middle of the counter between them, as if it was some sort of ceremony. Usnavi tries to pick up the last cookie again, because by all rights it's his, but his hand gets slapped away.

 

"State your case."

 

"Are you kidding me right now?"

 

Arms crossed, Sonny tries to pretend he's taller than he actually is − Usnavi may not be a giant but he's got a couple inches on his (underage, teenager) cousin and that's always some comfort.

 

"Fine, I'll state my case then," he says and clears his throat before talking much more pompously than he normally would. "I believe I am entitled to the consumption of this pastry because my growth has not reached its full maturity."

 

Usnavi wishes he could simply ignore that, but this is what they're doing, apparently.

 

"You want the last Oreo because you're the younger."

 

"No need to re-plead my case, I've done that well enough, thank you."

 

Sonny looks at him expectantly. Would that Abuela was here and told Usnavi he can get the cookie because he's the oldest and he has that privilege over his little annoying cousins. She's napping at home. He considers going back to wake her and have her settle the issue, but that would leave Sonny alone with the cookie, and that ain't happening.

 

"I want it cause I paid for it."

 

"Monetary concerns over the wellbeing of your cousin, I see…"

 

"This is ridiculous!" Sonny nods, but won't relent. "They come from my bodega!"

 

"Which means you could get some more from the back if you wanted."

 

"It was the last pack."

 

He got it before any customer could buy it, a special treat for him and his cousin before the next delivery next Thursday, and here is how he gets repaid. Teenagers aren't what they used to be.

 

"Okay, okay, I see how it is…" Sonny strokes his chin, pretending there is any hair there. "I advance the following: I don't have any money and therefore couldn't buy a replacement. You, however, could."

 

"That's cause you wasted away the twenty I gave you last week!"

 

"Let's not bring the past into this."

 

"It's not the past it's … Ugh!" Usnavi throws his hands in the air, frustrated. Why must everything be complicated with this kid? " _Fine_. I deserve the last Oreo because I worked all day and you were at school this morning."

 

" _Now_ who's bringing age into this?"

 

Usnavi hates to admit it but he is starting to have a little bit of fun arguing with Sonny over such a ridiculous thing. It's as good as anything to pass the time. And he might even get an Oreo as reward for indulging in such a _tontería_. Their arguments are getting less valid by the minute but he's almost more interested in all the puffed up frustrated complains coming out of Sonny's mouth than his own case for the last Oreo. It's a battle against his biggest opponent so far, his own cousin. They're still each on a side of the counter, the Oreo in the middle. It feels like a duel.

 

The door chimes and interrupts them in the middle of a tirade by Sonny, arguing that he should get the last Oreo in memory of a bet he won with Usnavi seven years ago and whose reward he still hasn't reaped.

 

"Hey, nerds!"

 

Benny walks into the shop with a grin. Usnavi would reach behind him and get him a cup of coffee but with the stakes so high, he can't take any risk. He just nods at him politely and doesn't let his gaze stray from Sonny's.

 

"Oh, you guys got Oreos, nice," Benny says and grabs the last Oreo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
